Hillhouse
The Hillhouse is a cave system that has been renovated into a house by Light Nighatos and Cyan the Dragon. It is located on the outskirts of Ponyville. Appearance and Construction From the outside, the front door of the Hillhouse can be seen along with a pair of windows slightly recessed into the hill. The hill slopes upwards until it reaches a nearby stone cliff. Towards the top of the hill, there is a reinforced glass ceiling in the ground for the observation lounge. Past this point, the hill meets a stone cliff. There is a small garden in front of the house. The Hillhouse was originally a system of caves within the hill and nearby cliff. When discovered by Light Nighatos and his companion Cyan the Dragon, they decided to renovate and expand the caves into a series of rooms. The existing rooms were modified to appear less natural, and additional rooms were hollowed out of the rock. The stone walls were smoothed and finished, and the Hillhouse became a fitting place to live. Layout The front door of the Hillhouse leads into a large foyer. Here, ponies usually leave their umbrellas, boots, and other outdoor gear. There are a few seats for ponies to rest while visiting or before heading out. The foyer is connected to the main hallway which leads to all the other rooms. Upon entering the main hallway, the first room on the left is the kitchen. The kitchen contains a complete cooking area (refrigerator, stove, sink, etc.) and a moderately sized dining table. Across the hallway from the kitchen is the den. The den contains a 4-pony wide couch and three cushioned chairs positioned in a semi-circle around a fireplace. Returning to the main hallway, the next doorway on the left leads to a staircase which leads down to the storage closet and up to the observatory lounge. The lounge contains several couches arranged in a circle around a table underneath a glass ceiling. It is the only room in the Hillhouse that does not use artificial lighting because of the glass ceiling. Beyond the staircase in the hallway, the next five rooms are bedrooms, each of which contains a private bathroom. At the end of the main hallway is a magically sealed iron door which leads to Light Nighatos's forge. Beyond the forge is the private mediation room which contains an underground garden surrounding an artificial lake with a waterfall. Current Residents Light Nighatos: Light is the founder, builder, and owner of the Hillhouse. He controls access to the forge and meditation room, and he works in the forge as a blacksmith and enchanter. Cyan the Dragon: Cyan is Light's assistant and companion. She helped to create the Hillhouse. She has access to the forge and meditation room because of her duty as Light's assistant in the forge and her closeness to Light. Cotton Orange: Cotton is a close friend of Light. She met Light when she first arrived in Ponyville, and she began living with him shortly afterwards. Blue Flame: Blue Flame is a close friend of Light. While he spends a great deal of time away in Canterlot, he has a room saved at the Hillhouse for when he is in town. He has access to the forge because of his talent of working with fire. Ember The Dragon: Ember is Blue Flame's companion, and she stays at the Hillhouse as a friend of Cyan the Dragon. Azure Helm: Azure is one of Light's closest friends. He began living at the Hillhouse while investigating the cursed sword Seacrest. He has access to the forge and meditation room where he regularly trains his combat and martial arts skills. Dawn Thunder: Dawn began living at the Hillhouse shortly after arriving in Ponyville and meeting Infinity Francour. Doubletime Tempo: Double is the most recent addition to the Hillhouse. She came to Hillhouse after a breakup so that she could move on. She currently has merged two rooms to create a store from which to sell her ceramics. Category:Ponyville Locations